User blog:LeggzTheLegend/The Earth is flat.
We know the Earth is flat because the Bible tells us so. But for those of you close-minded ones thatrefuse to accept the overwhelming Biblical evidence, I have designed some experiments you can do at home that will show you that the world is indeed flat, and not spherical, as some crazy scientists proclaim. It's amazing how many people blindly believe in a spherical Earth, without ever having seen it for themselves! I mean to change that. 1) Jump! Now, scientists claim that Earth is spherical and rotating at a speed of up to 1000 MPH, depending on your latitude. This is a very high speed. You can disprove this nonsense by simply jumping up as high as you can. Really, it's that simple. What happens when you jump? You come down to where you were. But, if the Earth were indeed spinning at such a fast speed, you'd land hundreds of feet away. If you were to stand in the flat bed of a truck going 75 mph, and jump straight up, what would happen? You wouldn't fall straight down. You would fall out of the truck. That's because trucks move, the Earth doesn't. This experiment proves the Earth is fixed and doesn't move. 2) Blow! Since if the Earth is supposedly a sphere, it naturally comes to assume what would happen to people below the equator, like in Australia? Since they are underneath the sphere, wouldn't they fall off? This is where scientists come up with mumbo-jumbo like "gravity" and "centrifugal force" to explain away their theories. So, the scientists want you to think that because the earth is so much more massive than people or things, that people will naturally "stick" to the bottom of the earth because of gravity. This can be disproved very simply. Get a balloon and inflate it as big as possible. It will be a spherical shape. Now, take a piece of paper and try to rip, tear, or cut the smallest piece of paper possible. This paper represents a human being, smaller in mass to the balloon, which represents the Earth. Now try and place the small piece of paper to the underside of the balloon. It will fall off! That's right. Even though the balloon is so much more massive, it cannot hold the tiny paper. So if the Earth was a sphere, no one could live below the equator because they would fall off. 3) Get high! This one you really can't do at home, but you can do it out in the world somewhere. Stand on the ground and look around you. What's the farthest you can see? Maybe it's a building, tree, or mountain. Now, find some place very close to it where you can get a much higher vantage point. (This also works if you're on a jet and about to take off.) Notice how in the higher place you can see much farther? You can see more of the world the higher you get. This shows the world is flat because the higher you go, the easier it is to see over obstacles. At the same time, it shows the world cannot be spherical. Because if the world was curved, the far distance would forever remain out of view because of the Earth's curvature. It would eternally be over the horizon. If the Earth was a sphere, it would not matter how high you went, you would still see the same thing. Since this is not the case, the Earth is flat. These experiments are all confirmed by creation scientists as being 100% accurate. If you're skeptical of the flat Earth, why don't you do these experiments so you can see truth with your own eyes. Yours in Christ, Omni Category:Blog posts